


Long Distance

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Missy knows more about than Sheldon does, so one night, she gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Bang Land round six, prompt: fic based on an episode. Based on "The Agreement Dissection".

Missy likes to shower as soon as she gets home from work to get the smell of the grill out of her hair, even these days when she mostly pushes paper instead of actually working out the front. She’s pretty sure that cooking smell is something that gets under her skin the minute she walks into Fuddrucker’s, like something that knows she belongs there and isn’t just a customer. It’s probably the same something that means she ends up wiping down tables at the end of her shift and wondering why people can be so darn rude about leaving their trash on the tables, as if there weren’t trashcans all around the restaurant. She’s never done that; she’s always picked up after herself and if whoever she’s out with looks at her funny for it, well, that’s their problem. Leaving a plate and flatware is one thing, it’s something the busboy can get; leaving a bunch of wadded-up napkins covered in mustard and jammed into a milkshake glass is just plain revolting.

She’s not feeling quite so bad about today, though; she has a pocketful of good tips and tomorrow’s her day off. She pulls her shirt off over her head, not bothering with the buttons, wriggles out of her pants, and is just turning the taps on when her phone rings.

“Darn it, Madison, I told you, I can’t work tomorrow,” she answers it, because really, who else is going to call her at this time of night?

“It’s not Madison.”

“ _Shelly_?” She reflexively works out the time over in California. “Ain’t it past your bedtime?”

“Yes, but this is urgent, Missy, and I don’t know who else to ask.”

Missy sighs and turns the shower off, wrapping a towel around herself for the sake of decency and not freezing. “What’s got you so rattled that that big old brain of yours can’t figure it out on your own?”

There’s a silence from the other end of the line and for a second she thinks the connection’s been lost, which happens sometimes; the winds can pick up pretty fast around here and it plays merry heck with everything from the power lines to the cell phone reception. But then she hears him sigh. “It’s a girl, Missy.”

Missy sits down on the edge of the tub, ignoring the way that her skin is goosepimpling. “Who? Is it Penny?” She likes Penny, but she’s not sure if she likes Penny for Sheldon, more for Penny’s sake than Shelly’s.

“No. Her name is Amy Farrah Fowler. We met several months ago when Howard and Rajesh attempted to set us up on a date.”

“She the one Mom flew up there to talk to you about?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you two were gettin’ on all right after that. Did she dump you?”

“She’s not my girlfriend. Or she wasn’t my girlfriend.” There’s another of those hissing long silences. “But there’s been a... paradigm shift.”

 _Oh boy, baby brother_ , Missy thinks, even though she’s all of four and a half minutes older than him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She kissed me.”

Missy blinks, and then slowly reaches out for a second towel with her free hand, sliding off the edge of the tub onto the bathmat and settling as comfortably as she can.

This looks like it’s gonna be a _long_ talk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Kinds of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350934) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren)




End file.
